


Hunting for prey

by Parkkrys



Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, denied orgasms, just porn, lets be honest, soft at the end, that one is for wolffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Comet was always upset when he had to stay on the karking ship while Wolffe went to go on a mission. There were missions that Plo wanted all the omega’s to stay out of for their safety. It always set him on the edge because he wasn’t there to watch his alpha’s back, to make sure that no one tried anything on him.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff





	Hunting for prey

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my server for this. Us mods get a bit crazy at night and this happened.

Comet was always upset when he had to stay on the karking ship while Wolffe went to go on a mission. There were missions that Plo wanted all the omega’s to stay out of for their safety. It always set him on the edge because he wasn’t there to watch his alpha’s back, to make sure that no one tried anything on him. 

But there were also some positives to it. He got to sleep in Wolffe’s quarters to be surrounded by his scent, he could wear one of Wolffe’s shirts and just completely relax in it without getting into trouble. It was his down time where he could work on himself mentally and emotionally. 

He was just getting ready for bed when he heard the quarter doors open and Comet took a step out of the fresher to see Wolffe standing there, his fists clenched as he breathed deeply as if he had run a mile. Comet wasn’t sure what to do.

“Wolffe? I wasn’t expecting you back, I thought you were supposed to be gone for another day?” 

Wolffe didn’t say anything as his head snapped towards him, his eyes roaming over Comet’s body and Comet had the urge to present all of a sudden. 

“Wolffe?” 

He squeaked as Wolffe started towards him, no signs of slowing down and Comet backed up quickly as he tried to figure out what the kriff was happening. It didn’t smell like Wolffe was in a rut, so why was he acting like this? He tried to hold back his spike of panic as his back hit the wall and Wolffe crowded him until all Comet could do was see and smell Wolffe. He hated the fact that slick immediately started to build up and Comet submitted as he bared his neck. 

“Mine.” Wolffe growled as he heaved Comet up over his shoulder and Comet couldn’t stop the squeak that escaped him. 

“Wolffe!” 

Wolffe didn’t respond and Comet just wiggled around before he let out a yelp when a smack sounded in the room, his left ass cheek stinging. He let himself fall limp as he moaned when Wolffe spanked him again before he dropped him onto the bunk. Comet was embarrassed with the sound that escaped him when he hit the mattress before a hand gripped onto his black curls, yanking him up into a brutal kiss. 

All he could do was take it as Wolffe bit down hard on his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into his mouth and Comet sucked on that tongue as if it was his cock because if this was how it was going to go he could at least give all he could. He was proud when Wolffe gave him a rumble of approval before he pulled away. 

Comet panted as Wolffe dived in on his neck, biting down hard between the junction of his neck and shoulder. Comet cried out sharply as his hands scrambled against smooth armor, desperate to find some kind of purchase as Wolffe mauled on his neck. 

“W-wolffe please.” 

Again his alpha didn't give him an answer as he shoved Comet back, he landed with an oof before his hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him down the bed. His legs frailed before Wolffe pinned them down, demanding that they stayed there and Comet wasn’t about to disobey him at that moment. 

He was confused as Wolffe didn’t make any movement to take off his armor, instead he got down on his knees and Comet’s eyes widened, a cry escaping him as he felt his tongue lick a stripe over his hole. 

“Wolffe, oh alpha!” He wailed as Wolffe moved his legs to swing them over his shoulders as he didn’t hold back, fucking Comet with his tongue as Comet arched off the bed, his hands sliding down the sheets. 

Pleasure was rising in him so quickly that Comet couldn’t breathe as Wolffe made no signs of stopping. The sensations of Wolffe’s tongue fucking him open was mindblowing as he felt his orgasm build up in him quickly, threatening to break him even farther. His vision went white as his mouth dropped open in a silent scream but he didn’t feel it and after a quick glance downwards, he sobbed when he saw Wolffe holding the base of his cock so he couldn’t cum. 

“No Wolffe, no please!” 

Wolffe the bastard only hummed as he pulled away, nuzzling at Comet’s balls before he took him into his mouth and Comet shouted as he trembled. Wolffe had no problem with taking his length down into his entire mouth, his nose brushing against soft dark pubic hair as his other hand ran up his omega’s chest to pinch at a nipple. 

Comet just gasped as he screwed his eyes shut to try and focus on the warmth of Wolffe’s mouth, his legs tightening around Wolffe’s ears as he moaned brokenly. Wolffe pulled away and completely withdrew from him and Comet sobbed at the feeling. 

“No, no please, please,” Comet begged. 

“Patience. Don’t touch yourself until I tell you too,” Wolffe growled as he unlatched his armor slowly, making a show of him inspecting each piece before he finally walked back towards him. Comet gasped as Wolffe touched him again, his body sensitive from the wait that he knew that Wolffe loved playing with. 

He could call Wolffe a sadist if he wanted to but he didn’t dare. If he did that meant that Wolffe would actually become one and as much fun as it was, there were days he just wanted to be fucked. 

“Wolffe,” He panted and his alpha just hummed as he nibbled on his neck, his blacks were still on and Comet wanted to feel skin on skin contact. He needed it, craved it, “Alpha please.” 

“No.” 

Comet groaned as Wolffe moved his hand to rub against his hole that was already wet with slick. Comet still had to tell him about that but he cried out when Wolffe buried a finger inside him, immediately hitting his prostate. It wasn’t long until Wolffe was four fingers deep in him as he took Comet into his hand. 

He was scared to tell Wolffe he was close again as his back arched, his mouth open to just pant as Wolffe worked between his legs. He felt the pleasure rise quickly but Wolffe just pulled away from him once again. 

“No! No come on!” He sobbed and Wolffe just chuckled at his misery. 

“You only cum on my cock, you hear me?” 

Tears were streaming down his face as Comet nodded and he wanted to scream when Wolffe smirked at him. 

“Good, now beg for it. I want to hear you beg for my cock.” 

“Please, sir kark, alpha I want your cock please. I-I am yours please.” 

Wolffe just hummed as he kissed his chest, “Not good enough pup.” 

Comet sobbed as he tossed his head to the side as Wolffe stared at the skin he revealed by doing so, “Wolffe please! I-I’m o-o-only yours!” It was getting harder to talk, “Alpha!” He wailed. 

He heard Wolffe growl as he pulled away, yanking off his blacks quickly before he flipped Comet around, the omega quick to get on his knees to present to the alpha as he hiccuped. He wanted him so bad, he wanted Wolffe’s cock in him, his cum warming his insides. 

“Kriff, look at you so beautiful.” 

Comet just whimpered as he wiggled his hips a bit to get Wolffe’s hands on him, he loved it when he woke up to bruises on his body. It made him feel happy that he was able to please his alpha so well. But he still wasn’t moving and he was getting desperate. 

“Alpha, please fuck a pup in me,” Comet whined. 

That seemed to get the alpha moving as a growl was his reply, Wolffe grabbing his hips tightly and Comet purred at the thought of seeing bruises there. He cried as Wolffe finally pushed inside him, all in one go as their hips met and Wolffe didn’t give him any breathing time as he set an immediate brutal pace. 

Comet couldn’t make any sounds as the pleasure shook him, the sound of the bunk creaking under their weight and the slap on slap of their bodies meeting together filled the room. Sound only seemed to come out of him when he felt a slap on his ass, he cried out and couldn’t stop the moans as Wolffe spanked him again. 

His cheek was pressed against the sheets, his eyes screwed shut as he clawed at the sheets as Wolffe just fucked into him was the best way to end any day and Comet could feel his orgasm come up on him quickly. 

“Al-alpha,” He managed to whimper and it was all Wolffe needed to hear as his hand wrapped around Comet’s cock and all Comet could see was white as his toes curled, his mouth open in a silent scream as the world washed away. He seemed to come back when Wolffe had flipped him at some point, his back on the mattress as he trembled in overstimulation as Wolffe brutalized his prostate. Wolffe was normally quick to catch on to that so he must be in a mood tonight if he didn’t realize Comet blacked out for a moment there. 

But he wasn’t going to deny his alpha anything as he tightened around him to hear Wolffe grunt as his knot finally started to catch on his rim. 

“C’mon baby give me one more,” Wolffe grunted as he took Comet in his hand once again. 

Comet whimpered as he came again, his cock weakly spurting cum onto his belly as Wolffe came inside him, his knot sealing them together. 

Comet oofed when Wolffe laid down on top of him and they both just swam in their highs. Maybe Comet should make Wolffe leave without him more often if it gave him nights like these.. 

“So, what brought that on?” Comet asked eventually and Wolffe just grinned as he returned back to nibbling his neck. Damn Wolffe and his oral fixation. 

“Someone said I could never please my omega,” Wolffe mumbled out and Comet just hummed as he let his hands roam his alpha’s back. 

“Clearly they were wrong.” 

“Damn straight they were. I know how to get you screaming for me.” 

Comet just hummed in reply as he dozed off until Wolffe’s knot deflated and he could slip out of him. Comet loved to be fucked, like fucked to the point that Wolffe did but he loved the aftercare afterwards. Wolffe was so gentle, making sure he was okay and got him to drink water. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” His alpha whispered with a kiss to his lips and Comet just purred. 

Wolffe was so gentle with him, his touches soft as he cleaned him up, making sure to massage his hips so he wasn’t stiff in the morning and hushing him lightly whenever a whimper escaped him. He was going to have to figure out how to tell his alpha at some point. 

“Are you wearing a perfume or something? You smell sweeter.” 

Comet chuckled as Wolffe yanked off the sheets from underneath Comet so they could curl up in the clean ones.

“Yeah, so about that I did want to tell you something tonight.” 

“Okay,” Wolffe hummed as he pulled Comet close, pulling the sheet up to cover their bodies. Comet purred as he nuzzled into his alpha’s jaw. 

“So remember when I said fuck a pup in me?” 

Wolffe stiffened and Comet took that as his cue to keep going. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

It was silent for a bit before Wolffe sat up, bringing Comet with him so he could stare into his eyes. 

“You’re pregnant.” 

“Yes?” Comet said as he felt himself start to fidget. Did his alpha not want the pup that was growing inside him? 

“Is the pup okay!? God did I hurt you, did I hurt the pup?” 

Comet jerked at the sudden questions and he chuckled, his alpha was so silly sometimes, “Wolffe,” Comet said softly as he took his alpha’s face into his hands. 

“We are both fine. I am more than fine with that wonderful fuck I had but I and the pup are okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Wolffe asked, his voice was full of worry and Comet loved this man so kriffing much. 

“I’m sure,” Comet said, leaning up to kiss his alpha softly. He even purred a bit to let Wolffe relax around him. 

“Kark, a pup Comet. We’re having a pup!” 

Comet threw his head back with a laugh before he nodded quickly, “A pup. A mini us.” 

“I’m so happy.” Wolffe admitted and Comet melted. When they first got together Wolffe was still bitter, cold and hard but now he was softer. He was perfect to Comet. 

They were perfect.


End file.
